Be Mine!
by Akihiko Fujiwara
Summary: Nijimura Shuuzou, mahasiswa yang magang di perusahaan garment itu tiap pulang kerja menyempatkan waktunya sejenak untuk membeli minuman isotonik kesukaannya. Lambat laun kebiasannya berangsur berubah menjadi kebiasaan bertemu sang kasir pria bersurai abu-abu bertampang preman itu, apa Nijimura berniat mendekatinya atau hanya sekedar mengamatinya dari jauh?/RnR?/Shou-Ai


**Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Karakter di Kuroko no Basuke mutlak milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Warn : BL, shounen-ai, boyxboy, diksi belum sempurna, OOC Shuuzou, alur agak berantakan, author lagi kesurupan(?), dan Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **Genre : Romance Fluffy & Little bit Comedy**

 **Rated : K+ sampai dengan T**

 **Pairing : NijiHai**

 **Summary : Nijimura Shuuzou, mahasiswa yang magang di perusahaan garment itu tiap pulang kerja menyempatkan waktunya sejenak untuk membeli minuman isotonik kesukaannya. Lambat laun kebiasannya berangsur berubah menjadi kebiasaan bertemu sang kasir pria bersurai abu-abu bertampang preman itu, apa Nijimura berniat mendekatinya atau hanya sekedar mengamatinya dari jauh?/RnR?/Shou-Ai**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Be Mine! © Akihiko Fujiwara**

 **Be Mine!  
-Chapter 1 : Tetangga?!-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit berubah warna, sang surya yang selama dua belas jam menyinari bumi kini perlahan mulai tenggelam digantikan purnama. Tepat dipersimpangan trotoar lampu merah Nijimura berjalan panjang sembari menenteng tas kantornya, lengan kemeja nya ia gulung asal keatas. Ah rasanya perjalanan pulang terasa lama apa karena kelelahan seharian ini ia diberikan pekerjaan setumpuk? Tangannya mengusap sendiri perut yang mungkin mengeluarkan suara-suara ghaib barusan, Nijimura mendengus malas.

"Tch ini gara-gara si tua itu yang seenaknya memberikan pekerjaan karyawan lain padaku, memangnya aku ini mesin apa tidak butuh istirahat?!" omelnya diimbuhi dengan tampilan bibir 'sensual'nya itu membuat beberapa pejalan kaki yang tak sengaja lewat disana hanya bisa mengaggumi coretkeajaibanduniacoret bibir sang empunya.

Setelah mengomel dan berjalan kurang lebih lima belas menit, sampailah kakinya didepan sebuah minimarket favorit tujuannya. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk membeli minuman isotonik yang warna terkenalnya adalah biru, ah dilarang menyebut merk ketika sedang siaran langsung. Kilatan kebahagian nampak terpancar di manik onyx nya, dengan langkah cepat Nijimura segera menerobos pintu masuk minimarket dan bergegas menuju lemari pendingin meraih sebotol minuman yang bermerk Pikari Sweat itu.

"Ah akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu juga sayang, tidak akan kusisakan setetes pun. Akan kuhabiskan kau hari ini juga" ucap Nijimura dengan konyolnya, untung saja pengunjung minimarket tidak terlalu ramai sore itu. Ya mungkin jika ada yang tak sengaja mendengarnya mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu kan terdengarnya ambigu.

Tak butuh basa-basi pria bersurai hitam pekat itu kemudian bergegas kearah kasir, saat dilihatnya tak ada satupun orang disana Nijimura menoleh kekanan dan kekiri membatin dimana sang kasir yang biasa dijaga oleh wanita itu—tidak tentu juga sih kadang jika nasib apes mungkin kasirnya laki-laki.

"Haizaki- _san_ , didepan ada pelanggan yang akan membayar tolong bantu aku sebentar. Aku sedang merapikan barang" teriak salah satu pegawai wanita disana yang diyakini Nijimura sebagai sang kasir utama, alih-alih berharap bertemu kasir wanita cantik eh ekspektasinya diubah sedemikian rupa dengan adanya kasir pria yang melayaninya. Berarti hari ini dia apes.

Tak lama setelah teriakan perempuan barusan, seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh tegap bersurai abu-abu dan tatapan mata tajamnya itu berjalan perlahan menuju meja kasir dengan tampang ogah-ogahan. Nijimura diam sejenak, diletakkannya Pikari Sweat tercintanya itu diatas meja kasir mengamati lebih dekat lekukan wajah sang adam didepannya itu. Bak menatap Menara Eiffel Nijimura sama sekali tak berkedip membuat pemuda didepannya itu menatap aneh.

"Ini saja? Tidak mau menambah yang lain?"

"…"

Tidak ada respon, yang ada hanyalah tatapan coretnafsucoret aneh yang dilemparkan pria itu. Haizaki sungguh tidak mengenal siapa pria sok ganteng yang mungkin sedang menebar pesonanya itu.  
"Hoi, kau ini tuli ya?"

"Hah? Kau bertanya apa tadi?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan retoris barusan Nijimura malah balik bertanya dengan tidak ada rasa bersalah, Haizaki mendecih malas cukup untuk menarik seluruh perhatian pria itu sekarang.

"Aku tanya hanya ini saja hah? Kau ini tuli ya? Sudah monyong tuli lagi" cerocos Haizaki tidak bisa santai membuat urat-urat didahi Nijimura timbul, apa-apaan baru pertama kali bertemu sudah mengungkit kemonyongan didalam dirinya.

"Hoi bisakah tidak usah menyolot _kuso gaki_?! Kau ingin kuhajar?"

"Kau mau menghajarku? Tenang saja minimarket ini sudah menyediakan nomor telfon polisi"

Gantian dirinya sekarang yang mendecih, Nijimura meraih dompetnya didalam saku celana mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya tepat disamping botol minuman isotonic itu dan kembali menatap Haizaki dengan senyuman 'tersirat'. Haizaki hanya menganggap angin lalu saja tampang manusia bodoh nan konyol didepannya itu, dengan malas dan ogah-ogahan pemuda itu segera memeriksa total harga barang yang dibeli oleh Nijimura.

"Ah Shuuzou- _kun_ ternyata, sudah kutebak jika kau akan kemari sore ini"

Sapaan barusan terngiang dikedua telinga Nijimura, ia menoleh kesamping. Benar saja seorang kasir perempuan yang sering ia temui di minimarket ini, Aida Riko. Bahkan ia sampai hapal namanya, jangan tanya ia tahu dari mana nama itu karena di seragam sudah tercetak jelas.

"Riko- _chan_ , ya aku memang selalu kemari setiap kali pulang magang. Karena rasanya ada yang kurang jika aku tidak datang kemari apalagi jika tidak melihatmu" ujar Nijimura berniat menggombal tapi hanya ditanggapi tawaan garing dari lawan bicaranya itu, Haizaki yang merasa jadi pihak ketiga itu hanya menyimak malas. Belanjaan yang sudah dibereskannya itu ia letakkan begitu saja diatas meja, berharap si pemilik bodoh itu mengambilnya lalu segera pergi dari sini.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku mau tidur lagi dibelakang" ucap Haizaki menguap malas perlahan berjalan menjauh dari sana, namun langkahnya terhenti karena kerah seragam kerjanya ditarik kuat oleh Riko membuat Haizaki mau tidak mau harus terhenti disana.

"Mau kemana Shougo- _kun_? Kau tidak digaji untuk tidur disini kan? Pekerjaanmu sedang menumpuk digudang sana jadi cepat selesaikan" ucap Riko dengan nada lembut namun penuh dengan ancaman, Haizaki hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya. Bak peliharaan menurut dengan majikan, ia pun berbalik menuju gudang untuk mengecek stock barang. Saat matanya melirik Nijimura sekilas ia bisa melihat pria itu tengah menahan tawanya.

Deathglare tertuju tajam pada sepasang onyx milik Nijimura membuat empunya kicep sesaat, tak lama ia memasang wajah memelas. Ah- bagi Haizaki itu bisa disebut dengan ejekan, entah sungguhan atau hanya pikiran negatifnya saja hanya si brengsek dan bibir monyongnya itu yang tau. Sesaat setelah kepergian pemuda bernama Haizaki Shougo barusan Nijimura meraih kantong belanjaannya kemudian menatap Riko yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Omong-omong Riko- _chan_ , dia itu pegawai baru ya? Aku baru hari ini melihatnya disini, beberapa hari yang lalu dia tidak ada"

Riko refleks mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan atau bisa lebih tepatnya ke-kepoan seorang Nijimura Shuuzou kepada pegawai barunya itu, sebenarnya sih pertanyaan barusan itu adalah pertanyaan retoris. Nijimura sendiri sering datang kemari bahkan setiap hari jadi sudah pasti jika ada orang baru pastinya ada pegawai yang baru saja bekerja disana, namun Riko tak ambil pusing.  
"Ya benar, namanya Haizaki Shougo. Dari yang kutahu dia bersekolah di SMA Fukuda Shogo, ya hanya sebatas itu saja selebihnya bisa kau tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya Shuuzou- _kun_ "

"ANAK SMA? DIA BARUSAN TADI, SI UBANAN ITU?!" beo Nijimura ngotot dengan bibir monyongnya seperti biasa, Riko hanya bisa mendengus. Orang ini tidak bisa biasa saja kah? "Aku tidak percaya aku pikir dia itu kakek-kakek yang menyamar jadi anak muda" imbuhnya konyol.

"Tentu saja bukan, ya anggap saja warna rambutnya itu unik. Jangan bilang kau tertarik ya?" Mendengar penuturan gadis didepannya itu Nijimura mengernyit heran, tertarik? Dengan pemuda tampang preman barusan? Lebih baik Nijimura dicium banci daripada harus tertarik dengan bocah menyebalkan bin tampang sangar hati hello kitty itu.

"Huh? Yang benar saja Riko- _chan_ , aku tidak sudi"

Riko hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar respon yang dilontarkan pria itu barusan, seperti menyaksikan perkelahian antara kucing dan tikus saja batinnya. Nijimura pun meraih kantong belanjannya, berpamitan kepada Riko dan segera berlalu pergi dari sana. Hari sudah mau malam, dia lapar kalau sedari tadi dia berada disana bisa saja ia tak makan. Diliriknya arloji perak yang melingkar ditangan kirinya, sudah jam segini dan dia belum membeli makan malam.

 **XXX**

Haizaki berjalan sepanjang trotoar, terlihat ogah-ogahan karena beberapa menit yang lalu ia sudah selesai dari _shift_ paginya bekerja. Refleks karena tidak melihat jalan kakinya tersandung kerikil membuatnya misuh-misuh tidak jelas menyalahkan benda mati yang nyatanya tidak bersalah apa-apa itu, sebenarnya yang salah Haizaki atau kerikilnya?

"Argh kuso, siapa yang menaruh kerikil sialan disini. Aku jadi tersandung memang brengsek!" ujarnya marah marah tidak jelas dipinggir jalan membuat beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya yang ada disana hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berbelas kasihan karna ada coretoranggilacoret anak muda yang tengah 'bersemangat' ditengah keramaian.

Tak mau berlama lama pemuda itu segera berjalan pergi, bergegas untuk pulang dan tidur. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk tidur kan? Lagipula bekerja itu sebenarnya terpaksa, kalau bukan karna niat baiknya atau bisa dibilang kebodohannya yang entah turun dari mana untuk membantu melunasi hutang juniornya yang kedapatan dipalak oleh ketua geng dari Kirisaki Daiichi yang bernama Hanamiya Makoto mana mungkin dia mau bekerja disuruh-suruh seperti itu.

Dengan jarak rumah dan minimarket tempatnya bekerja tak terlalu jauh kini Haizaki sudah tiba tepat didepan pintu rumahnya yang bercat hijau itu, ia membuka paksa sang pintu malang kemudian menutupnya kembali dan bergegas naik kelantai atas menuju kamar tidurnya mengabaikan kakak laki-lakinya yang tengah menonton televise diruang tengah.

"Hoi Shougo _teme_ , tidak bisa pelan-pelan ya buka pintunya?" nyolot Keigo yang sejujurnya tadi kaget karena tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya terbuka paksa, rasanya seperti sedang diciduk polisi karena menculik seorang loli.

" _Uruse na baka_ _aniki_! Urusi saja masalahmu sendiri" balas Haizaki tak kalah menyolot dari lantai atas kamarnya, Keigou hanya bisa mendengus malas. Tak biasanya adiknya itu berontak, ya mungkin saja urusan sekolah. Sudah biasa, ia pun kembali melanjutkan acaranya menonton acara bola ditelevisi.

Dilain tempat Nijimura nampak menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang, ah-memang nikmat jika makan _gyudon_ malam-malam begini. Mengatasi rasa lapar yang berkecamuk didalam perutnya, mulutnya asik mengunyah sambil sesekali melirik televisi yang menampakkan adegan romantic antara sang pemeran utama perempuan dan kekasih laki-lakinya, kalau dipikir-pikir sampai sekarang ia sendiri menyadari jika dirinya jomblo.

Bukan karena tidak laku, hanya saja Nijimura sama sekali belum menemukan yang pas dihati. Jangankan yang pas dihati, sampai detik ini saja dia sendiri mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya kearah mana ia sendiri bingung. Setelah suapan terakhirnya, pria bersurai hitam gelap itu bangkit berdiri meletakkan piring kotornya diatas wastafel dan meneguk segelas penuh air putih.

Nijimura terdiam sejenak, pikirannya melayang-layang memikirkan si bocah abu-abu yang barusan ditemuinya tadi dikasir minimarket. Tamparan keras sukses mengenai pipinya sendiri, ya ia baru saja menggampar sendiri pipi mulusnya. Nijimura mendengus kenapa pikirannya tiba-tiba mengarah kesana, apa coba yang terlintas dikepalanya sampai harus memikirkan manusia abstrak seperti itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran, aku seperti pernah melihat si _kuso_ itu tapi dimana ya" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, ia menggeleng pelan. Sudahlah ia bisa pikirkan itu nanti, matanya sudah mengantuk ditambah lagi besok ia bekerja melanjutkan magangnya yang sekitar dua bulan lagi itu selesai.

 **XXX**

Pagi menjelang, matahari muncul perlahan dari balik-balik gedung pencakar langit di Tokyo. Pagi ini Haizaki sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, gakuran berwarna biru tua membalut tubuhnya. Tak lupa dua kancing atasnya ia buka, sengaja agar kelihatan seksi katanya.

" _Ohayou_ Shougo" sapa Keigou yang terlihat turun dari tangga lantai dua sembari menguap, masih dengan rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan. Bisa ditebak dia baru apa kan? Ya baru bangun tidur. "Tumben jam segini kau sudah siap-siap, ada angin apa?"

Haizaki melirik malas kakaknya, si bodoh ini baru bangun pasti dia begadang semalam. Ditambah suara berisik gitar listrik miliknya yang membuat Haizaki terjaga sepanjang malam, meskipun berkali-kali ia menggedor gedor dinding kamarnya yang notabene bersebelahan dengan kamar Keigou itu sama sekali tidak digubris sama sekali.

"Berisik, gara-gara gitar bodohmu itu aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Tidak lihat kantung mataku ini hah?" beo Haizaki menunjuk-nunjuk kedua matanya membuat Keigou tertawa lepas, sama sekali tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ya maklum namanya saja kakak.

"Tidak usah protes, mau aku ikat lagi tanganmu lalu kugantung dipintu dapur seperti kemarin?" ancam Keigou tidak kalah sadis membuat pemuda bersurai kelabu itu mendecih malas, kalau sudah begitu saja mainnya ancam-ancaman. Menyusahkan.

" _Urusai_ _na_ , aku mau berangkat sekolah dulu daripada mendengarkanmu tch"

Haizaki segera mengangkut tas punggungnya dan ngacir pergi dari sana, mending dia mencari mangsa saja disekolah daripada mengurusi kakaknya yang super menyusahkan dan sadistic tingkat alam semesta. Keigou yang menatap kepergian adiknya barusan hanya mengendikkan bahu, kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada setumpuk roti tawar diatas meja makan yang sudah diberi selai coklat. Pengertian juga adiknya.

Seusai menutup kembali pintu rumahnya Nijimura berteriak agak kencang untuk berpamitan kepada ayahnya, ya ia hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan ayahnya semenjak kepergian ibunya saat dia masih kecil sekarang ia lah yang bertugas untuk merawat ayahnya setiap hari. Ditambah beberapa pekan yang lalu ayahnya baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, membuat Nijimura seharian sibuk mengurusi pengobatan ayahnya.

"Apa aku harus beli sandwich saja ditempat kemarin? Tapi ini sudah jam tujuh, kalau telat pasti si tua itu mengomeliku"

Asyik berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri tiba-tiba saja sesuatu melayang mengenai kepala pria itu membuat Nijimur meringis menahan sakit, refleks ia menoleh kebelakang mencari-cari siapa pelaku yang barusan saja melemparinya dengan batu kerikil. Ah ketemu, Nijimura menautkan alisnya.

"Hoi kau, kau kan yang dikasir minimarket kemarin? Kenapa kau melempariku batu kerikil _kuso gaki_!" geram Nijimura memunculkan urat-urat didahinya, baru saja keluar rumah bukannya disambut pemandangan gadis cantik matanya ternodai oleh sosok abu-abu yang kini balas menatapnya ogah-ogahan.

"Aku hanya memastikan, kukira yang didepanku ini setan ternyata manusia berbibir monyong jadi sekalian saja ku lempari batu" jawab Haizaki santai, seolah perbuatannya barusan itu bodo amatan. Nijimura semakin geram, rasanya buku-buku jarinya ini ingin menonjok wajah tak bersalah lawan bicara didepannya itu.  
"Lagipula sedang apa kau disini hah? Diman-mana ada kau, aku muak melihat wajahmu" imbuh Haizaki.

" _Teme_! Ini rumahku jadi terserah aku mau disini atau tidak, kau minta kuhajar huh?"

"Rumah?" Haizaki berpikir sejenak, tak lama ia melemparkan tatapan tak percaya kepada Nijimura yang sejujurnya sekarang nampak terlihat kesal.  
"Jangan bilang kita tetangga?! Hah?" Haizaki menoleh kebelakang menatap sendiri rumahnya yang dominan bercat warna biru dan hijau itu lalu kembali menatap rumah Nijimura yang hanya berjarak satu rumah dari rumahnya.

"Yasudah bagus agar aku bisa menjitak kepala abu-abumu itu" Nijimura menyeringai, merasa menang karena dengan bertetangga notabene ia akan lebih sering bertemu pemuda tampang preman pasar tanah abang itu.

"Tch, dalam mimpimu bodoh"

Haizaki berjalan duluan sengaja menabrakkan bahunya pada bahu Nijimura yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centi, tak mau membuang waktunya sia-sia dengan tidak penting seperti ini. Lebih baik mencari cewek cantik bukan? Matanya kebas kelamaan menatap bibir monyong tidak elit manusia barusan, Nijimura mengelus dadanya sabar kalau saja ini tidak dijalan mungkin saja barusan ia menghajar habis-habisan si uban sialan itu

"Aku semakin yakin kalau aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Halo gaes, salam kenal semuanya buat para pecinta NijiHai garis keras :D  
Ini cerita pertama author di fandom NijiHai jadi baru sempet aplod sekarang padahal direncanakannya sudah jauh-jauh hari.  
Maaf ide ceritanya dadakan jadi pasaran, kalau ada yang mau review kritik atau sebagainya author tampung kok. Mungkin itu saja, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~**


End file.
